role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Guilala
Guilala (ギララ Girara) is a strange alien kaiju and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Guilala's main focus is to gather as much energy as he can to feed himself. He cares little it it means harming someone or many, nor does he care about fights and big wars, as he is mainly just out to look out for himself. However if someone stands in his way to gain energy, he will fight for it. He is incredibly simple in this regard. History Backstory A species of kaiju created by the explosions of stars, Guilala was made out of a special form of condensed energy. This energy is normally found in little contained spores. An unknown alien race once attached spores to a space ship from Earth. One spore was carried back and the Guilalium was taken off. The spore broke open and Guilala came out and grew to monstrous proportions! It destroyed most of Japan in the search for energy. Guilala was lured by powerful nuclear energy to the Mt. Fuji spaceport, but was covered in a special element which was synthesized to limit his energy intake, Guilalium. Blocked from the energy all around, Guilala became a spore again, and was sent on a rocket to orbit the sun forever. Eventually, another UFO crashed to Earth, bringing a second Guilala to the planet during the time of a G8 Summit. Realizing the danger of the creature, the president of the United States of America convinces the other world leaders to personally fight back against Guilala instead of fleeing, and each country decides to use their own secret weaponry against the beast. A North Korean general plans to destroy the Guilala with a nuclear missile, but he is warned that if he did so, he will spawn hundreds, even thousands of Guilalas, and backs down. The monster is unopposed until two Japanese journalists discover the legend of Take-Majin, a god who will fight for the humans to defend Earth. The president of North Korea fires the missile at Japan anyway, but Take-Majin appears in the nick of time to save the people from a nuclear strike as well as Guilala themselves. Take-Majin and Guilala fight, with Take-Majin eventually defeating the alien creature. Debut: The X From Outer Space Raids Again WIP King Caesar vs. Guilala and Gamoni WIP Abilities * Acceleration: Guilala can run at over 80 miles per hour. * Energy Absorption: Guilala can absorb a variety of different forms of energy, which help him power his attacks. * Spore: Guilala can reduce himself into a spore to allow himself to be undetected. However, this can be turned against him. If enough Guilalium is placed around him, his energy absorption ability is blocked, reverting him back into a spore. * Fireballs:' Guilala can spit fireballs from his beak. * Destructive Energy Sphere: Guilala can turn into an orb of energy which is capable of destroying everything around it. Using this ability, Guilala can also traverse great distances with extreme speed. * Enhanced Durability: Guilala can shrug off most blows to his thick hide with little injury. Trivia * In The Monster X Strikes Back: Attack the G8 Summit, visible tears can be seen in Guilala's neck. This is either to allow Take-Majin's suit actor to cut the suit's head off, or damage caused by repeated attempts at filming that scene. * Multiple tiny Guilalas and a large Guilala were featured in a commercial for the job search website, The Ladders. * Originally, in the 70's, Guilala was meant to fight the kaiju Gappa. * Guilala was originally used by LSDKama. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Aliens Category:Male Category:Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Flying Characters Category:Villains Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Other Worldly Being Category:Unfinished Article Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)